Fire boats
by 7AnonymousPython7
Summary: Sequel to 'The PJO books are read, OH NO' and 'Just having fun'. Hazel comes to Camp Half-Blood to visit Nico and wants to meet Nico's girlfriend Akela.


**A/N: So, another sequel to 'The PJO books are read, Oh No!' This takes place after my other story, 'Just having fun'.**

**WARNING: do not read before reading House of Hades, and my stories, 'The PJO books are read, Oh No!' and 'Just having fun'.**

**One shot. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Akela. If I owned Percy Jackson then Nico would have a better life. That is why I write these fanfics. **

Nico di Angelo appeared in the shadows of the Hades cabin. He winced slightly as he stepped into the blinding sunlight. Blinking a few times, he waited until his eyes adjusted to the light.

He entered his cabin and was hit by a flying missile, namely, his sister Hazel. She hugged him tightly.

"Ouch, Haze. Can't breathe. Let me go."

"Sorry." she said, releasing him and stepping back.

"When did you arrive?"

"That's nice. I haven't seen you for half a year, and that's all you say?"

"No Hazel I'm really happy to see you. I was just surprised."

"Where were you? I was waiting for ages."

"Dad wanted me to do some paperwork. How come he doesn't make you work for him?"

"Cause I'm his favourite."

"Funny. You should try hunting spirits for a week."

"Oh my gods, Nico. You've become so much friendlier."

"Why, are you disappointed?"

"And you're joking!? What happen… oh!"

"What?"

"Percy told me… and speaking of that, why didn't you tell me?"

"What, that I got over Percy?"

"That too, but why didn't you tell me that you got a girlfriend?"

Nico turned red. "I can't exactly IM you and say, oh Hazel, by the way, I got a girlfriend."

"Why not?"

"It's awkward."

"You could have visited."

"I was busy."

"What's she like?"

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend, Nico!"

"Oh Akela? She's amazing. She's funny and smart and loves making dramatic entrances. You should have seen the night she was claimed."

"And?"

"Well, she's a daughter of Prometheus, so she's one of the only two demi-titans. She has wings, and she can control fire.. She's got pale skin, long black hair, and these scary black eyes. And she likes pranking people by setting fire to things."

"Akela, huh? Strange name…"

"Why?"

"I think it means 'alone' or 'loner' in some language."

"Well, she used to be a loner."

"Just like you."

"Hey!"

"It's true."

"I know, but…"

"I want to meet her."

"She stays with her mother during the year."

"Then lets go see her."

"What? Hazel, it's 12 o'clock on a friday. She'll be at school. Unless she's vanished somewhere. I wouldn't put it past her."

"Where would she usually be on a saturday?"

"At home. Or visiting our friend Jasmine. She lives nearby."

"You've got a friend? What has Akela done to you?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Yes Hazel, I've got a few friends."

"Who?"

"Well, there's Akela. Then there's Jasmine Chase, daughter of Hermes. And Justin Caviness. He's the other demi-titan, son of Coeus and legacy of Athena. And Percy's fun to hang out with. And Annabeth. And Jason. And…"

"Okay, I get the picture. You've become more social. Anyways, let go see her tomorrow."

"Sure. Now can I get some sleep? I've been up all night in the underworld."

Hazel laughed. "Go one, I'll just go say hi to everyone else."

Nico grinned. "I missed you Hazel."

"Me too."

(this is a line.)

Nico and Hazel walked down a street of houses. Hazel wore a Camp Jupiter t-shirt and shorts, and Nico wore his usual black t-shirt and jeans.

"I don't get how you can wore jeans on a day like this. It's scorching. I feel hot just looking at you." Hazel complained.

Nico ignored her and said, "You're getting better at shadow travelling."

"It still makes me dead tired. No pun intended."

"You get used to it. The first time I tried, I collapsed for a week."

"Didn't you land up in China?"

"Yes, and it wasn't fun. Those chinese didn't understand a word of english."

"I'd pay a hundred denarii to see that. Which is her house?"

That one." Nico said, pointing to a house that looked quite similar to it's neighbours.. There was no sign that a demigod lived there.

They knocked on the door.A lady who was wearing a blouse and jeans opened the door. She had black hair that was cut short at her shoulders, and light brown eyes.

"Yes? How can I help you two?"

Nico stepped forward. "I'm Nico di Angelo, and this is my sister, Hazel. Is Akela there?"

"Nico? Her boyfriend?"

"Um, yes."

"Oh. Akela's not here. She went to the, um, park down the road."

Just then, a voice came from inside the house. "Mom? Mom! Where are you?"

A black eyed, black haired girl wearing jeans and a red t-shirt that said 'Flame on!' came running down the stairs. She stopped in front of her mother.

"Mom, can I...Nico?"

"Hey Akela. I thought you were at the park." Nico said slyly, glancing at Akela's mother.

"What? Oh gods." she turned to her mother. "Why are you trying to stop me meeting my boyfriend?"

"We've discussed this."

"And I don't agree. I'm going down to the park now."

"Akela, really…"

"No."

The lady sighed. "Fine, go ahead. Be back for dinner."

"Sure. See you later."

"Bye."

Akela stepped out and closed the door behind her, then hugged Nico. "Sorry about that." she said. "My mother doesn't like the idea of me dating a son of Hades."

"It's fine."

"No it's not, but nice to see you anyways." she turned to Hazel. "You're Hazel Levesque, right?"

"How do you know?" Hazel asked.

"I've read the PJO books."

"Oh. Anyways, nice to meet you. Nico's told me about you."

"Really? I was under the impression that he had forgotten to tell you that he's got a girlfriend at all."

"He had. I came to Camp Half-blood yesterday and Percy told me that Nico had a girlfriend. So I asked him about you."

"That's the only way to get information from Nico."

"Tell me about it. I learned about my brother's love life from a book."

"Awkward."

"Can you two please stop discussing me in third person as though I'm not here?"

The girls laughed, then the three of them walked down the road.

"Next time you want to visit me, shadow travel straight into my house. The attic is the best place."

"Won't your mom be mad if I enter like that?"

"Yes. That's why you should do it."

"Please not straight into Akela's room, Nico."

"What!" Nico yelled. "I won't…"

"Jeez, relax, I would kill you if you tried that." Akela said reassuringly.

"That's great, Akela. Real nice of you." Nico said sarcastically.

"You should visit more often. You too, Hazel. And bring Justin over sometime too. And I'd like to meet Piper again. And Jason. And Percy and Annabeth of course. And I want to meet Frank. Oh, and Leo. Can Leo bring Calypso? I want to meet her. And…"

"I can't shadow travel the whole camp here. Next you'll be asking to meet Mr. D."

"Gods, no. Spending summer with hi is enough."

"He drives me up the wall, even though a rarely come to Camp Half-Blood." Hazel agreed.

"You should come over more often." Nico said, smiling at his sister.

They had reached the park, and they sat down under a tree by a small pond. Akela started summoning balls of fire, fashioning them into little fiery boats, and setting them sail onto the pond. Hazel watched fascinated.

"Don't they go out?"

"Actually, the fire isn't touching the water, so no. And this fire won't go out so easily, even when it's in contact with water. But it would die out in an hour or so. I can't keep it going forever."

"They're beautiful. Just like you." Nico said to Akela.

"Cheesy." she said, but smiled. Hazel squealed. "You two are so cute."

"You sound like Piper." Nico grumbled.

"Oh shut up." Hazel said, punching his arm playfully.

Nico put one arm around Akela, then the other arm around Hazel. They sat there together, watching the tiny fire-boats sail across the water.

**A/N: Review! Please!**


End file.
